User talk:PlasmoidThunder
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 Re: Favicon logo Dear PlasmoidThunder, Thank you for actually bringing something up for the logo. Before I got Paint.NET, I used Paint, cooltext and an image of the Mugen startscreen all mashed up together to create the logo we have now. I didn't take long to make this logo, but if you will be able to make a logo, I'll be more than happy to put it up as the new logo. P.S.: The problem with the Favicon is that the dimensions are to big to be a logo. Check the Database logo for Image size for this wiki, I'm to lazy to put it up and I forgot it. Regards, Some person's attacking me? Thanks for informing me. I'll make sure that won't happen to me again. Metalkong1 21:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) A pokemon article Rename? Hi Plasmoid! I passed by to ask you if i should rename the article under the name Gigigear to KlingKlang Since this is an english page and i tought it should have the name on this wiki since is on english too... i ask because you're the pro with pokes articles. Naoki2534 04:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Edit update!!! I've seen the name in Japanese of Klinklang and is not Gigigear it's Gigigiaru so you think convenient the renaming? Regards! Naoki2534 16:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I've deleted some of the pages you asked for deletion. Sorry, I could not be around, since, after all I was on vacation. I'll need a list of who I need to block and what to delete, If you can. Adminship Page (Kind of like a poll) I think there is a page of where you can nominate yourself to be an admin. You'd have to get a vote of 5 or a similar and state the points of why you would make a good admin also (even though you did ask Legopigeon). Just thought I would give you some info. (Its similar to the nominate delete page.) Metalkong1 01:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sumphaggit is banned. Sumphaggit has been all ready dealt with by one of the admins. (Just informing you) Metalkong1 02:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You were probably referring to him/her as a good example. My bad. Metalkong1 02:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Delayed Hyper Movelist. Yup Hi Plasmoid!!! Sorry about the late answer but this is my sister's computer and i can't use it as long or often as i would like... Here is a little description of the units: Same input for all: Summon Helper D,DF,F, A+B+C Final Arm (One Hit Knockout. Requires Final Arm & Special meters charged up) D,DF,F, B+Y Flareon Moves: Flamethrower (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DF,F, A+B Focus Energy (level 1 hyper. Ups Attack by one) D,DB,B, A+B Flash Fire (level 1 hyper. Lasts as long the Special bar lasts, enhances oter hypers) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DB,B, X+Y Double-Edge (level 3 hyper. Hits with recoil,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.Glitchy) D,DB,B, Y+Z Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Jolteon Moves: Thunderbolt (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Thunderfang (level 1 hyper. Unblockable) D,DB,B, X+Y Spark D, DB, B, B+C (level 3 hyper.) Attract D,DB,B, Y+Z (level 3 hyper. Raises Defense by 3) Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C {C Glaceon Moves: Ice Beam (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Icy Wind (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DB,B, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DB,B, Y+Z Wish. (level 3 hyper. Must avoid being hit, glitchy.) D,DB,B, B+C Avalanche. (level 3 hyper. Massive damage if hit by opponent before.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Hail. (level 3 hyper. Restores HP) D,D Y+Z Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C That's all 'til now... Naoki2534 02:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Additional info you may want to read... Yet another Hello!!! :P I found out some extra info about many things: 1st: There are hypers i still can't found out how to trigger on eevee-evolutions. Also i discovered that taunting is very useful on them because if successful, the special bar gets filled a bit, we get 1000 power & 2x taunts fill one of the Final Arm's Letters. 2nd: I (barely) found an update of Soul,Female & Cyborg Ninjas by Juano16 MK2 & UMK3... Yes a new UMK3 soul ninja and a Shang Tsung MK2. I will be uploading & posting the links tonight. Now they seem to be pretty tied to MKA and all of them kinda glitchy... 3rd: I found the oficcial MK stages that are actually compatible with the second point and any normal WinMugen as same as their soundtracks. 4th: I'm ripping sprites & more info from Eevee-evolution and i'll post them as long as i have them completely. (soon but maybe not today) 5th: I kept people wait too long i'll add the beta links now for them now. {C Pretty huh? i hope one day i can be an admin same as you! Naoki2534 01:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) PS:My english isn't supposed to be this bad... maybe is because the school is pushing me too hard or the writing gets too long? ---- Update: my bad i posted bad links to the new ninjas... also i've seen that the stages are separete so i'll post them one by one. The images and info will be up today. Naoki2534 18:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops... Excuse me but i misspelled the name of the palettes for flareon (i wrote flaeron) could you rename the images? --- Update I do not have photoshop but i have the gimp... i will make them transparent or if i can't make it white so tell me if you will delete the images so i can write them with the right name... --- I messed it up again... so, could you delete The King of Fighters Characters Category? thanks. Naoki2534 23:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, by technical extension, the video game series is called "The King of Fighters", however, it is also called KoF too... Either I delete your category and stick with the old category, or we go by its proper name and transfer all the articles over from the old category...I think I'll mull this one over tomorrow :P 23:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ivan Luiz I do agree. It even said in the rules not to upload such images. Metalkong1 03:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) no i am not "sockpuppeting" because my another acont is NOT blocked and i found my old acont and "Ivan Luiz (happy family chars)" i just create because i forgot the "Ivan Luiz" passowrd Ehm... he wasn't blocked? its activity on making proofless pages & categories is extremely high!!! Naoki2534 20:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) His other account is blocked, but his original account is not. Metalkong1 23:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ivan Luiz & Wlanman have been changing the artwork of rocko & using the article as blog, wich is not allowed... I've been editing the article twice times today. So please let them know that such things are not permitted. Naoki2534 21:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Popularity became a problem? Eh... yup. This page became very, very popular lately... but i think we should pay more attention because many not registered users are creating pages that i'm not pretty sure if those chars actually exist, i would like to apply to be an admin but i don't have quite the experience yet... so i'm worried about it lol Naoki2534 02:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @Naoki2534. You can go to this page and post your reason if you want to. Just giving you an extra support. Metalkong1 02:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to dissapoint you Naoki2534; I may be an Admin, but I'm not a bureaucrat (allows the user to change another user's status)...LegoPigeon is a bureaucrat though. 09:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @PlasmoidThunder: Lol i know... i don't want to block people... i just want to have the possiblility to change some things when something is wrong (like the images i've misspelled) to be able to fix it... nothing more. I actually know that a normal admin is like a moderator in wikis. Naoki2534 16:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We have another troll... His name is *deleted to prevent recreation of his page* i've neutralized him... but we have to block him as soon as we can!!! I noticed. He said that I copied Rotom off someone...WTF?! He also said that I should be hanged...personally, I think someone's been spending too long on their own in their mother's basement :P Oh, and he's permabanned now. 18:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I found another troll. Well plasmoid I found another troll.His username is User:MattTheBiscuit he hates pretty much everybody and insulting them even one of the admins Jenngra505,I think he may be clusterpiss cause he called Me Sexy Lighting Kick.Well when you come back online you should block him. It's me, the AzuDai topic creator Okay then. Sorry for my hot-headedness there. I'm just new, and thanks for giving me some pointers. As long as you edit my topics for better and not worse, we're all good. ~SuperLVW118 PS: Your edits of Yomi/Tomo's articles had typos in them, and they repeated when you "neatened" it up all over. Are you copying from another domain, or what? Just askin' is all. :) You better delete this page. Deleting the article about a nude variant of Mai should be done quickly. Metalkong1 23:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Please block this guy. You should block 99.3.36.64‎ cause he vandalized my article and keeps thinking that people made characters they didn't.Also he made the spam article Bubby please block his account and remove the Bubby Article. --- and we have another IP lol it's 99.102.51.122 Naoki2534 03:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) There is a user who messed up Daniel and Rick Astley's page: PrimeusIstheGodOfRetards Dchan250 06:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Massive Spamming Yet again, i say hi. Legopigeon's template blog entry is being massively spammed by non-registered users... we have to do something about it... Naoki2534 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) You forgot a link... You forgot a link in your user profile... i tried to edit it but it was locked :okay: It's Snorlax one. Naoki2534 19:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I only added Onix's link because it's actually called Iwa Ku. Note that I didn't link Nui Rama either. 20:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you extract the palletes? Ok, so, I saw some of your articles, and I was wondering, how do you extract the palletes? So can you tell me? If you decide to, reply to me on my talk page. Re: I am using FFU, so can you plz tell me? Re: Re: I am doing what you said, I am trying to open the palettes on gimp and it says the file is not a valid image type (.act). So, what do I do? - Too many Patrick pics... I think this wiki has enough Artwork pics of Patrick Star... there are lots of them... most of them uploaded by Dchan250 Naoki2534 00:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see.. I was posting up jpg pictures when I should put png or gif pictures. I saw a difference between the two. Dchan250 02:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizing User User:Kaflip has been vandalizing the article Doug1105 thinking that he is making characters like Phineas Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He needs to be blocked, I already gave him a warning and he is still putting fake wip characters. He even trolled me and putting, direct quote from the article: So Dchan250 u think that all my infernation is all FAKE??? well BRING IT on! ''I'm not an admin, so I can't block him, but you can. Dchan250 04:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges? Hey mr. Thunder, when were the badges introduced? i've seen it on other wikis but i just got here and there it was! Rio Grande at your service 02:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sometime last night (19/3/2012). 09:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Cleaning Hey is it allowed to clean the user talks? (talking about mine of course.) Naoki2534 02:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I would think so. After all, it is ''your talk page. 09:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say.... I added some pictures for some of the pokemon badges. See if you like them, but if not, you could change it. well PlasmoidThunder you've blocked my page now its time for my REVENGE!!!!!! well PlasmoidThunder you've blocked my page now its time for my REVENGE!!!!!! Kaflip Gardevoir Moves I salute you Plasmos I've reviewed this characters readme (since i've got the lastest version) and the move razorwind is stated there like this: ~~--Hypers--~~ Wish(life must be less then full, 1 bar needed) = D,F,x+y PetalFury = D,DF,F,DF,D,DF,F,x/y/z Fazorwind/leaf(or whatever lol) = D,DF,F,a+b Naoki2534 17:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) PS: I've also seen that Dshiznetz name is "Luis Zeballos" maybe i can contact him and ask about something about his website... I generally look at the character's .cmd file for movenames, and Razorwind is written as razorwind. Good luck trying to contact him, I've tried via YouTube, but to no avail...he simply ignored my message. (He has been on YouTube many times after I sent him that BTW). 18:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Matt. Someone just runied TheIranSonic's Mugen page. Can you please fix it? MUGEN help. Since your an expert on MUGEN, can you solve my problem? So, I was just downloading characters/stages one day and then I had to do something with my friends the next day, So I couldn't play MUGEN. The day after that, I started working on MUGEN again, and then it froze on the loading until like 5 minutes later, when it started working. Ever since, it's been doing that. Do you know what's going on? I have not seen any progression of slowing down in my game whilst downloading characters and stages. I have about 140 and I'm pretty sure that none of them have viruses. I am playing MUGEN on a Windows XP laptop(Lenovo 4210s, I believe) and I have about 63 GB on it left. If you know the problem, reply back. Protect the article... Due to the recent popularity of doug1105 people started to write certain fake info lately... it would be way useful that the article can be only edited by users same as Chuck Norris one. Naoki2534 05:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) We've got another... Well... it seems like we have another "creative" editor... 68.2.45.114... Naoki2534 03:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Jetgoshi 10:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt, I just let you know, I love your Rotom character. I had something to ask. May I use some of your code and some sprite for my characters? Jetgoshi 17:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Some of your Leaf sprite and the coding too and also shiny intro. Re: M.U.G.E.N Help Well, thanks for finally replying. I am using MUGEN 1.0 on fullscreen and I have defragmented my computer before the lagging happened. I do not have Hatsune Miku or GLaDOS, btw, so the problem isn't them. P.S.: Just a reminder, it isn't the fights that are lagging, it is just that it takes a long time to load to the Menu Screen. After that, Everything acts normal. A link to the chat rules? Hey Plasmoid, can you put a link in the homepage regarding the chat rules please? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 23:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Wikia Contributers editing pages for deletion. Hey, Matt. Someone put Sonic's page for deletion in this Wiki. Can you please fix it? Maybe by making Sonic's page only edited by registered users? That page had already been deleted by Jenngra505, so the Wikia Contributor was actually correct to do that. You may be looking for this page? I haven't deleted the Sonic The Hedgehog page, but instead I have turned it into a redirect to the actual page. Something's Weird Hey, something's weird, Tanicfan22 is deleting all his mugen pages. Is he doing it, or is someone else using his account, because he said he was hacked and is only a wikiia contributor but apparently, someone is still using his account. It was petey. he is a russian underaged boy who hacks YT and dA accounts. 14:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dchan250 03:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tanic here Well, my wikia account was hacked by Petey (a russian underaged boy who wants to hack my dA and YT accounts), so I decided be a guest, about that, the character Invisible Cat was maked by me. I believe I have solved the problem. Ok, so I was about to play MUGEN, who suddenly, my mom turned off my router, so then when I clicked MUGEN, I noticed the loading time went alot faster, like before. In conclusion, I think I can play MUGEN on normal speed by having my internet turned off. Message... Hey, do characters count as heroes if they were heroes in movies and video game? You're probally going to say no, but I'm just saying, (for example SpongeBob who always stop Plankton and he even sent Plankton to jail in the movie.) Or does it have to be like Superman and Spider-Man? Please reply. Do you have or know anyone who has this stage? Before the eyes of raijin-sama. I have been looking for this stage all around since Megaupload was shut down by the Government, so I am looking for people who have this stage. Do you have or know anyone who has it? Semi Heroes Hey, can there be a category where semi heroes save the day and all that, but they don't do it on a regular basis and they aren/t really heroes like Superman, Batman, etc. Dchan250 01:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) http://www.2shared.com/file/9jKaT7f7/Evil_Gastly_by_COLOSSE.html if you can add him since you do all the pokemon characters They possibly could be considered minor heroes. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 04:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Randomly Working units I salute you! I have been problems while certain chars & stages (but mostly stages) no matter how resolution they have, they just won't work... eg.: I have the Outdoor Basketball Court (Low-Res) stage by Warner and it's listed with the Big Chicken same With Tetsu & Sleeping Forest Revisted but the stages doesn't appear... they seem to be randomly selected and ignored although the characters do appear. Naoki2534 17:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes and No... the files and the mugen are both raw (no screenpacks or anything)... it looks like this: chicken, stages/Outdoor Basketball Court.def<--not working bender, Random jshomer2.2, stages/moes.def The stages doesn't seem to be the problem because i have some Hi-Res and they work some are laggy (my computer is weak) but they work Naoki2534 18:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No sir, that didn't made any difference. And acutally i put them that way because on the same file says: For a player with filename "kfm", ; and stage filename "stages/mybg.def" ;type (without the semicolon): ; kfm, stages/mybg.def Hm... i'm suspecting that it could be the long name or because it have spaces instead of _? Naoki2534 22:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PS: Wouldn't Infinite Attack article be renamed to Infinite Loopback? Mugenfan Needs Help Mugenfan only makes spriteswaps of characters because he does not know how to create an cns. file,def. file,etc., and most inportantly how to code the character.Can you give him information about it? Because I told him that spriteswaps are bad and usually get bashed and I wanted to help him. Dchan250 06:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am new to this wiki. I really enjoy using the MUGEN engine due to its limitless potential, you can fight with nearly every character existent. Well, I am going to start editing. PS: I think that the "Wall of Shame" categories are unnecesary, I don't find a good reason for them to continue existing. Salu3 - Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Edit Can I edit your Rotom and send it to you? Request Hey, Plasmoid. Gordon (Madbootdude) here. I saw in one of your videos, you had the 2fort stage (the one where Missingno bashed The King). I think you should put up a lik for that for this page: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/2fort Spoilers Is it possible to add something that make a forum-like spoiler section in here? I've tried with normal forum commands but it didn't quite worked... or we must create a code (Template) for it? Naoki2534 00:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: I would really recommend that you clean up your talk... it's pretty messy I found one here but needs installation and all that things to get it working and all... Naoki2534 17:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ??? I don't understand why I'm being bullied User:Koakuma Devil knows why but he won't tell us I want to know and improve. Jenngra505 18:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Info I want to tell you when I respond I put the response on the page that the response is in. So check out my talk page for a response. Jenngra505 20:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) did you ever dawn on you that i was not finash i have alot of shit going on in my life i was going to get around to do so on it and you just competely just delete my post when in fact there are tons of others posts that you could have deleted at least my had a link to the character unlike some of the posts on here thati see alot of i dont always have time to put forth a compete detail article but i always fix my when i get around to do so since you delete it can you post it on that character so others can know more about it and find more about it Spark Man (スパークマン Supākuman?) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He was originally created to charge electricity before Dr. Wily modified him to be a combat robot. Spark Man is designed after a spark plug, and does not have hands. In place of them are two high-voltage electrodes, capable of producing powerful electric shocks and firing off balls of pure electric energy, also known as Spark Shocks, that can immobilize opponents in their tracks. http://mugencharacters.ucoz.com/load/0-0-0-2334-20 Skydrive Storage How many GB you have there? I heard they'll downgrade them to 7GB that's why i asked. Naoki2534 22:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Brah! Hey dude, as you can see i managed to get the account thing sorted, anyway i hope i will be welcomed here nicely. Rotom Will you put in the Fan Forme on Rotom? Resolution question Hey hi! I would like to know which are the requirements for a stage or char to be Hi or Low-Res. Thanks in advance! Naoki2534 16:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete hunter killer and also i notice one of the edits even tho it had tons of info was deleted also? i know iam not very good at writing the artilces much but i cant write what little info i have on him or her you no will know that i some what have a stable connection with the internet i can help out more yeah if you can restore it that be great ill try to add more might need a bit of help if you dont mind i got tons of freetime on my hand so i can help out with the database i was wondering on another thing dude is there a section you can make for ai patches and or voice and pallets also would help alot of people out and i cant stand how some jerks just take there work with them when they do leave i mean whats the point of even being in mugen . then you no hey bro if you can help me with the power rangers section id be greatful it just needs a bit of touching mostly the display pic and putting things in order i updated all the links yeah always wanted to know how you did that i asked once before when i first join but no one ever told me MugoUrth's Comment Hi, GarchompMatt. Yes, I'm the same MugoUrth from MUGEN Free For All. I've been meaning to ask Wlanmania if the rumor that he's been forcing Madoldcrow to make his MUGEN characters for him, but I doubt he'll take it well. I'm a pretty good MUGEN fan, so I might make quite a few contributions to this Database, afterall, I'm running out of things to do online, so maybe I might be able to contribute quite a bit. ~~Okay, that sheds a little light on it. From the looks of it, I don't think Wlan is making him do the Tuff Puppy characters, unless Wlan stating he hates the show was a lie, but everything else in the NvsCN MUGEN seems to have been demanded by Wlan. ...I'm kind of waiting for MadOldCrow's Dudley Puppy. I've never seen the show, but the character himself is kind of cute. Also, I'm surprised that when you edited the Paperinik article earlier, you put the link to Rikard's version under the picture, but you didn't list Rikard as a creator of the character. Also, I have no doubt in my mind that Wlan will never get around to making his version.~~ ~~One thing I should ask. I notice that my first few edits of articles were not that great. The first time I edited The Joker's folder, I pasted the info on MarvelVSdcu's Joker, I pasted it in the wrong place. So I edited it again and it still wasn't right, so I edited it again. But what I noticed was that all three of those edits counted towards my Sunday Comics badges as well as some of my other badges. My recent Paperinik edits also counted. Honestly, I don't think that's quite fair that I should get edit points for multiple edits to the same character. Is this some sort of glitch in the forum, or has a feature to make this more fair not been implimented yet?~~ What type of information. ~~One thing I forgot to mention about Bruno_SS's characters is that they use JoshR's sprites from Spriters Resource.~~